


A Vampire and Her Shadow

by FallenCiatokins



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Hand Jobs, Post-Crimson Flower, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenCiatokins/pseuds/FallenCiatokins
Summary: She looked him straight in the eyes, those green pools grabbing hold of her glance. Seeing both of Hubert’s eyes was unusual in and of itself; his hair usually covered one of them. “Hubert. It is wonderful to see you.” Her voice sounded sultrier than she had anticipated. She continued. “I am very well, thank you. Delighted, in fact. Do not worry about me. I just want you to enjoy yourself tonight.”Hubert leaned down and kissed her hand again. “Your enjoyment and pleasure will always be my first priority.”She smiled at him, feeling a bit girlish as she looked at him. “And my greatest joy is to see you enjoy yourself, Hubert von Vestra. So have fun tonight. For me?”After years of mutual pining, Edelgard, who had been transformed into a vampire by the slitherers, and Hubert, who has done his best to conceal this fact, finally confess their feelings to each other.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9
Collections: Edelbert Trick-or-Treat 2020





	A Vampire and Her Shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@laurooms](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40laurooms).



Atop a cherry wood desk sat two things: a mountain of paperwork, meticulously organized, and a cup of black coffee. One of them was Hubert von Vestra’s favourite vice, imported from Dagda, which helped him bear getting through the other.

He had never been one for parties, but tonight was an extraordinary event. After five-and-a-half years of conflict, they had won the war, breaking the thousand-year-old tyranny of the Nabateans. Truly, it was cause to celebrate. He had put his heart and soul into ensuring their victory: both playing his part on the battlefield and helping Lady Edelgard plan her strategies. It felt so satisfying to finally be free of the thoughts of war. To be certain, there was still work to be done getting rid of Those Who Slither in the Dark, but it was a good day just to relish the Empire’s victory against the ancient enemies of mankind.

He drank another sip of his coffee, eyeing the suit that Lady Edelgard had picked for him to wear to the ball. He sighed emphatically. She had badgered him relentlessly about going to the ball, even forcing him to go to a tailor to get his jacket and pants fitted for the occasion. Couldn’t he just have gone in his normal outfit? But no, she had said, that wouldn’t be appropriate at all. He needed to look his best as the Minister of the Imperial Household.

Instinctively, Hubert rubbed his fingers on his neck. The two of them had taken care to carefully conceal what was there with the perfect shade of makeup. Thinking about their little secret, he smirked. Fighting for humanity, she had said, but she was not fully human herself. She had always seemed so sincere, so fervent in her wishes to help humanity rise, taking on both the Nabateans and now Those Who Slither in the Dark.

Hubert found it relieving to have her affirm her commitment to humanity.

She had been reluctant to open up to him after the experiments had changed her. He remembered the first time he had seen her after those painful days. Her hair, once brown, was now white as snow. That had been a large enough shock. It had taken her a number of months before she revealed the deeper secret that she did not want to tell anyone.

In order to give her the second Crest, they had transformed her into a vampire.

Arundel had been dissatisfied with the previous experiment, which had left the bearer of two Crests with a shortened lifespan. In order to ensure that their prized Flame Emperor would be able to live long enough to see their plans to fruition, they had transformed her body into that of a vampire’s. While Hubert had heard legends and myths of vampiric creatures before, he had always dismissed them as old wives’ tales. So when Edelgard revealed she was one, he was even more shocked.

_ “Hubert. They have tried to make me rely on them and them alone. They gather human blood for me so I can survive. Regular food no longer brings me nourishment. Only human blood. And so, I must depend on them.” She was on her knees, sobbing. _

_ “Then… perhaps, Lady Edelgard, you could depend on me instead.” She looked up at him, her lavender eyes fearful. “Could you… take my blood instead?” _

_ She looked… contemplative. “I don’t know. Would it hurt you? _

_ He smiled at her. “We won’t know until we try.” _

That was the first day she had drained blood from him. The feeling of her fangs, hidden until she had moved in to bite him, had hurt, puncturing his skin as she drained the blood out. That first day had been very, very painful, but he had tried to hide it until he was alone. He had sat in his room afterward, holding a handkerchief against the wound, crying from the pain. He was only fourteen years old at the time.

At twenty-six, his skin was scarred all around his neck, necessitating his constant high-collared shirts, and when that was not possible, makeup to cover the wounds. Because of the drain on his iron supply, he had taken to eating a lot of meat every day. But it wasn’t as bad for his health as he had feared. Also, the constant contact with Edelgard’s vampiric aura had given him the power to use dark magic, which had come in handy during the war.

He eyed the black suit again. It was almost time to get ready, was it not? Lady Edelgard had insisted that the hair stylist visit him before the ball, and in order to keep his hair as immaculate as possible, he had to put on his suit first. This was all such a bother. He drank one last gulp of coffee before beginning to put the suit on.

During the war, they had always been on the cusp of intimacy, but both of them were nervous. Uneasy. Unsure of if they wanted to break that final barrier between them. The way she had smiled at him… the increasingly  _ sexual _ feelings he felt as she drained his blood, watching the red liquid trickle down his neck. The way their eyes seemed to always meet in meetings, even if they were about the redistribution of property or the grain supply in Gronder. The way she had arranged all of this superficial, irrelevant fluff for this ball, forcing him to participate in the game of nobility.

Well, if she wanted him to do it, then he would acquiesce to her wishes.

\--

Edelgard sat on her throne in the palace ballroom, her hair braided elaborately in three strands, gathered together, in a fashion known as the Enbarr Braid. Her dress had been picked out for her by her dressmaker: a long, strapless red dress that cascaded outward as it got closer to her feet, the entire bottom half covered in black lace. Her dressmaker had wanted her to wear a dress that extended past the feet, but she wanted to be able to dance at the ball! She wore a gold necklace with a ruby gemstone around her neck and a small gold circlet upon her head, replacing her war crown. As the guests started to mingle and the music began to play, she felt a surge of joy at being able to attend such an event.

She glanced around the room for the members of the Black Eagle Strike Force. She saw Dorothea, dressed in a beautiful silver dress and fabulous emerald necklace. Ferdinand looked as dashing as ever in a tan suit, even if his boots were a bit extravagant. Caspar was wearing his nicest button up shirt and a pair of pants. Leave it to Caspar to dress up as little as possible, even for such an occasion, but he did have a certain charm. Her heart burst just seeing all of them looking so fine. Petra, sadly, had gone back home to Brigid, while Linhardt and Bernadetta had both declined the invitation, which was disappointing if not surprising.

Byleth and Manuela were sitting close together on one of the side tables, whispering to each other. She was happy that they made each other happy; they had always had a strong connection even back at the academy, so it had come as no surprise that they had started a relationship with each other. She smiled warmly at them and waved.

And then she met eyes with him.

Although she had seen Hubert in a suit in the past, he seemed to look more… intoxicating than she had ever seen him before. Maybe it was the tailored suit; it was a better fit for his body than the too-loose pants that he always picked for himself. Maybe it was the proud gleam in his eyes as he looked around the ballroom. She was delighted about their victory, but he had taken pride in his meticulous planning and in his carefully woven plots coming into fruition and playing a key role in their triumph. No one outside of the Black Eagle Strike Force would ever truly know the extent of Hubert’s duties, but she knew that he deserved every bit of praise that he got for his role and more.

As he approached her throne, he took a long bow, and then grabbed her hand and kissed it. “Lady Edelgard, you look as stunning as always. Is there anything you need?”

She looked him straight in the eyes, those green pools grabbing hold of her glance. Seeing both of Hubert’s eyes was unusual in and of itself; his hair usually covered one of them. “Hubert. It is wonderful to see you.” Her voice sounded sultrier than she had anticipated. She continued. “I am very well, thank you. Delighted, in fact. Do not worry about me. I just want you to enjoy yourself tonight.”

Hubert leaned down and kissed her hand again. “Your enjoyment and pleasure will always be my first priority.”

She smiled at him, feeling a bit girlish as she looked at him. “And my greatest joy is to see you enjoy yourself, Hubert von Vestra. So have fun tonight. For me?”

He sighed. “If you insist, Lady Edelgard.” With one final bow, he turned and walked away.

Once she had finished greeting the various other guests who approached her, she decided to come down to the dance floor. Most of the people at the ball bowed as she came near and eyed her wearily, but as a new song was about to begin, Dorothea came up to her and extended her hand.

“May I be honoured to have the first dance with the emperor this beautiful evening?” Dorothea wore a playful smile. Edelgard took Dorothea’s hand and they began. The songstress smelled like flowers, Edelgard noticed, as she leaned in closer to the taller woman. They interlocked hands, dancing to the music. Dorothea was a fantastic dancer. “Edie. You look amazing, my dear.” 

Edelgard smiled back. “You as well, Dorothea. Will you be heading to Brigid, once your current show finishes at the opera company?” Edelgard was trying to concentrate on keeping up with Dorothea’s dancing, so she didn’t want to chat too much.

“Yes! I received the loveliest invitation from Petra. She told me that she wanted me to live in Brigid with her. What a sweetheart! Honestly, for me, it’s such a relief to find someone to love and someone to provide for me in my old age.”

“I knew that you would, Dorothea. It gave me great pleasure to see the two of you happy together.” Edelgard spoke smoothly, but in her mind, she was thinking about how difficult it was for her to express her own feelings. “Dorothea?”

“Yes, Edie?” She spoke in a low voice.

“I admit, I am struggling a bit with my own romantic life. I… have had my eye on someone. But you see, he’s not exactly the most open with his feelings and I’m just not sure how to break the ice. And because I am the emperor, I don’t want him to feel obligated to date me if he doesn’t want to…”

Dorothea tilted her head back in a hearty laugh. Was she mocking Edelgard? She felt her cheeks turn red. “Are you talking about Hubie? Because it’s so obvious that you are both head over heels for each other. I would not worry a single bit about him feeling pressured to date you. I’m pretty sure he would take the chance in a split second. In fact, I think you should ask him today. Go ask him to dance and talk to him about it. Look at him. He’s dressed up as nice as I’ve ever seen him. You know he hates that. Do you think he would do it if he were not hoping to be asked to dance by a beautiful emperor?”

They both glanced over at Hubert, standing in the corner, trying as hard as possible not to be seen. They both giggled, but Edelgard felt her heart skip a beat as she looked at him. “He doesn’t look like he’s having fun, does he?”

“Not until you ask him to dance, Edelgard!”

“Okay, okay, I will!”

When she was finished dancing with Dorothea, she strode confidently to speak with Hubert. More confidently than she felt, in truth. He spoke first. “Hello again, Lady Edelgard. Is there something you require of me?”

She held out one of her hands to him, moving her index finger toward her. “A dance, Hubert. This is a ball, after all.”

Hubert looked alarmed. Was he afraid of making a fool of himself? “I’m not much of a dancer compared to most of the others here. I’m sure I would embarrass myself. You should ask Ferdinand.”

She suppressed a sarcastic quip and instead just decided to be honest. “I don’t want to dance with Ferdinand. I want to dance with you.”

“If you insist, Lady Edelgard.” He took her hand reluctantly. Did she overstep her boundaries? Was he displeased? But she knew Hubert. He was a master of concealing his true feelings, so whatever he said might not reflect how he actually felt. And Dorothea had insisted that he would love to date her. She hoped it was true. He had been her greatest companion for the last decade, her one and only ally through everything she had been through.

As the song began to play, they began to dance. Unlike Dorothea, who was only a bit taller than her, Hubert towered over her even in heels. Her red dress accented his black suit perfectly; what a tantalizing duo they made, she thought, smiling. As she looked him in the eyes, he smiled with a shy smile. He seemed to be unaware of how handsome he was. Maybe that was something she needed to teach him.

He was not a great dancer, as he had warned her, but not as terrible as he had implied, either. She had taught him, after all! She was nervous to start the conversation, so they danced in silence for half of the song. He seemed content to just concentrate on dancing rather than chatting, doing each movement clinically.

Finally, she broke the silence. “Hubert. Are you having fun dancing with me?”

He glanced down at her. “I am. I just hope you find my dancing talents… tolerable.”

“I think you are wonderful. Hubert, once the ball ends…”

His voice was barely audible. “I can help you in the darkness, as always.” That was what he called it. She had become reliant on his  _ blood _ to live. It had been such a great boon to her over the last decade and a bit. She was able to break free of her uncle, and not have to rely on anyone else to provide her with sustenance. If Hubert ever begrudged his role as her… food supply, he had never let it show.

“That was not what I was going to ask!” It came out more forcefully than she intended, although she was frustrated that he assumed that she just wanted to use him for utilitarian purposes. “Hubert, I’ve been thinking. Now that the war is over, we might have time to pursue more of life’s finer things. Like, say, romance.” Butterflies filled her stomach as she spoke that last word.

“Romance? Do you have a partner in mind, Lady Edelgard?” He wasn’t going to make this easy, was he?

“The truth is, when I look at you, my heart swells. The truth is, when you walk into a room, I can hardly keep my eyes off of you. The truth is… I think I’ve fallen for you.” As soon as she spoke the words, she panicked. Did she come on too strong? Did he not feel the same way?

Hubert looked stunned, unsure of what to say. “Lady Edelgard. I… feel the same way. I have found myself unable to look away from your magnificent beauty.” He let out a small chuckle. “As ever, I am at your service. What would you like to do, Lady Edelgard?”

“I want you to come to my bedroom after the ball and visit me. We shall indulge in a few of those finer things, Hubert.” She lifted his hand in the air and spun around, trying to keep her eyes fixed on his as much as she could.

Hubert licked his lips, visibly nervous. He was a silly man. He could kill a man without flinching, but social interaction always put him on edge. The idea of romance seemed to terrify him, but he managed to smile. He spoke softly. “That sounds wonderful. I will see you then.”

She wasn’t sure how she was going to last until the end of the ball.

\--

“Did you see Lorenz’s suit? It was an absolute atrocity. Doesn’t he know that pea green doesn’t match violet? It is just utterly baffling that a man of such noble character would make such a grievous fashion mistake.”

Hubert could not possibly care less about the drivel that came from Ferdinand’s mouth at the best of times, but now it was just impossible for him to listen to the inane blathering coming from the orange-haired man’s mouth. He knew that Ferdinand was lonely, because his girlfriend Bernadetta had chosen not to attend the ball, but Hubert did not particularly want to listen to this.

His heart was fluttering: a very unusual emotion for him. His imagination began running wild. What would Edelgard look like, undressed? Was that what she was… implying when she said the finer things? But he had never touched a woman before, not in that way. What if he didn’t know what to do? What if he disappointed her? What if she meant something completely different and his thoughts were making a fool out of him?

The anticipation seemed to make Ferdinand’s insipid conversation drag out forever.

Finally, the last song ended, and the emperor toasted her guests. She stood near her throne and everyone bowed to her as they exited. The whole process was extraordinarily, excruciatingly slow. He was tempted to use his power as Minister of the Imperial Household to speed up the process, but he knew that Edelgard would not approve, so he just silently watched over the guests. A few of them nodded their heads his way, but most of them tried to pretend he did not exist.

After what seemed like an eternity, the final guest, Dorothea, came up to the emperor and gave Edelgard a wink. “I hope you and Hubie have a good night.” Hubert felt his eyes widen. Had Edelgard told Dorothea of her plans? “Oh Hubie. Don’t look so surprised. We girls share everything with each other.” She laughed and sauntered from the room, giving them a wave as she closed the door.

Once Dorothea left, Edelgard spoke hastily, sounding a little flustered herself. “Let’s go to my quarters, Hubert.” She strode out of the room confidently, her dress still immaculate even after all of the dancing. He followed her out the door like a puppy, ready for whatever his master had in store for him.

As they walked up the spiralling stairs, he was feeling unbelievably overwhelmed at what was to come. He didn’t know any of the conventions or rituals or anything. He also had no idea what to say. She spoke first, as they walked down the hall to the emperor’s personal quarters. “Hubert. You looked  _ extremely _ handsome in your suit tonight. Even with your sullen expression.”

“Thank you, Lady Edelgard. You looked gorgeous yourself.” He had never been good at idle conversation  _ or _ praise.

She opened the door to her bedroom and he shut the door behind them. She turned around and immediately unbuttoned the top button on his shirt, and then trailed one finger down his throat. “I am famished after a long day of dancing and socializing. May we begin, my dear?” The words ‘my dear’ immediately caused a lump to form in his throat. “I will need lots of nourishment for tonight’s activities.”

“Of course, my lady.” Tonight’s… activities. A surge of excitement went through his body as she spoke. He unbuttoned his coat, and then began unbuttoning his shirt. She led him to her bed, where she sat within inches of him, still dressed in her ball outfit. She looked as if she wanted to rip his shirt off, but instead, she watched him unbutton it with hunger in her violet eyes. Hunger for what, he was not certain.

“I’ve been waiting so patiently for you … the perfect dessert for a perfect night. A celebration of our victory over the false goddess.” She stripped off her white ball gloves and put her hands on his chest, pushing him down onto the bed. She was strong; he knew that, of course, but it still took his breath away when she pushed him. But before he was allowed to catch his breath, she crawled on top of him and began rubbing his chest with her small hands. “I will remove my dress in a few moments, but I am just so hungry.” She spoke it in such a low-pitched voice, different than how she usually sounded.

And then she moved toward his neck, planting her mouth there roughly. He felt her fangs penetrate the left side of his neck. As the pain filled him, he embraced it, allowing the exhilaration to fill his entire body. This had been the same ritual that they had performed every night for the last twelve years, but tonight was not like any of the other nights. Previously, they had always done this in a sitting position, chosen to minimize contact (and awkwardness). But now, her hands were curled between the bed and his back as she lay on top of him. And there was an indulgent hunger to the way she sucked him, far different than the nervous tension that had once filled their nights during the war effort.

He felt his own blood run down his neck to the back of his shoulder and the bed. It was careless of her to allow so much to escape, but she seemed less controlled than she usually was. And, he admitted, he too felt a bit less controlled than any of those other nights, because her body was so close to his as she fed on him. She continued to suck more and more on his neck as his thoughts became irrational. He wanted to rip her dress off and touch her magnificent body, her creamy skin and beautiful white hair. He began to feel himself become dizzy; he wasn’t sure if it was from the blood loss or the release of his forbidden feelings.

She looked up after she finished, her mouth covered in his blood. “Hubert. You’re hard. Do you enjoy this? Do you  _ enjoy _ my feasting on your body?” She put one hand on his face and held it. “Because I enjoy feasting on you. But I would like more of your body in my mouth.”

“Kiss me, Edelgard.” He let out a moan, his brain hijacked by the sensations surging inside of him. She was on top of him and she thrust her tongue into his mouth and he began sucking on her tongue. He could taste blood – his own blood – in his mouth, but it felt so good to be kissing her. After all of the time he had spent suppressing his feelings toward her, it was nice just to finally embrace them. She rolled him around to the side and then continued to kiss him, rubbing his face gently as her tongue vigorously roamed around his mouth. As the taste of blood began to subside, he could taste her instead. That was much better.

As soon as she came up for air, she ripped her dress off, the entire thing just cleaving in half. Especially around her stomach and waist, her body was scarred, but it was so beautiful. She took her bra off and immediately his eyes focused on her two perfect breasts. She climbed back on top of him, and dangled her breasts in his face, gravity causing them to bounce right next to him. “Have you been thirsting for me for as long as I have been thirsting for you?” she asked. “Because every time I saw you in our meetings, all I could think about is how much I wanted you to touch my body. I thought about how much I wanted you to suck on my breasts. I thought about how much I wanted to turn you on.”

Needing no further invitation, he began sucking on them, wrapping his tongue around her nipples until they became hard. Was that a sign that she, too, was turned on? He wasn’t sure.

He hoped so.

After he was done massaging her breasts with his tongue, she moved down and began unbuttoning his pants. “I don’t think there’s any need for these, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Yes, that sounds… most excellent.” He felt her hands go down him as she removed his pants and then his underwear.

“Oh, you’re so easy to please, my dear. Already hard and I didn’t even have to do anything.” She breathed the words. “Can I touch it?” She put both of her hands on her chin looking up at him, looking oh-so-innocent. There was a small amount of his blood still on her mouth.

“Please do.”

\--

She had never realized how much pleasure she could derive from her curse until that night. As she had sucked his blood, she had become unbelievably aroused, to the point that she could hardly control herself. There was something just… enthralling about the shared experience that she only had with him. And he felt the same, which was obvious once she took his pants off.

This was her time to repay him for the years of nourishment he had given her.

She began to massage his penis in a slow, methodical motion. As she did it, she looked up at him; his eyes were half open, focusing on the ceiling. He began moaning as she stroked him more and more, gently caressing his ass with her other hand as she got into a rhythm. She found the pleasure spot and as she did, he began to howl. “How does this feel, my dear?” She spoke the words playfully. She knew exactly how it made him feel. God, if she had wanted to, she could have him as her pet. He was so obedient, so eager to please her, but she didn’t want to take advantage of him. She wanted to  _ pleasure _ him.

Allowing him to finish so quickly would be boring, so she instead scrambled up his body to his face and began licking his earlobe with her tongue, looking him in the eyes. He moaned as his hands explored her back. He had been so dedicated to their cause, so diligent, so unwilling to be distracted, but now it seemed that even a small amount of tenderness and play made him give into abandon. It was really rather cute, she thought.

He started gripping his own penis, about to pleasure himself. “Not a chance, my dear. If you insist, we can continue.”

“Please…”

She went back down and continued her attentions. As she stroked again and again, he yelled more and more. “OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!” After about a minute longer, cum began squirting from his penis, covering her chest and his torso. She looked up at him, smiling with satisfaction, and he smiled too.

Her body, though, was still ready for more. More pleasure. More  _ everything _ . She snuggled next to him, transferring cum from her to him. “How are you feeling, Hubert?”

“Fantastic. That was… incredible, Lady Edelgard.”

“I’m glad.” She paused for a few moments, pondering what to say next. “I would love if you pleasured me as well, my dear.” He looked at her uneasily. “It’s fine. I can guide you if you are nervous.”

He stuck his fingers into her panties hesitantly, unsure about what to do next. “Further down,” she said, but even the slide of his fingers going down her made her more and more turned on. As he moved, she heard the faint sound of flesh meeting wet flesh, a sign that she was already very aroused, but she wanted more. More! She had never been this aroused in her life. “I will teach you everything you need to know, but for now, just go further in.” As he hit that perfect spot, she too began screaming and moaning. She wasn’t sure how much time passed as she laid there, her body contorting until she was thrashing on the bed, his own movements becoming wild in an attempt keep her pleasured. She couldn’t believe how long it was lasting, too! Her arousal went on and on and Hubert just seemed to love every second of it, looking at her with a wild look in his eyes as he continued to stick his fingers in, bringing wave after wave of pleasure to her. Wow! Maybe she had needed this more than she had been willing to admit to herself.

Finally, the euphoria ended, and she came back down to reality. His hand was covered in gel, and as she leaned down to kiss it, she got a whiff of her own smell. She came up to hug him, sliding her shoulder under his armpit. He spoke. “Lady Edelgard. We should really clean up, and then I will head back to my quarters.”

“You aren’t heading anywhere, Hubert von Vestra. I want us to spend the first of many nights together, my dear. My bed has plenty of room for both of us.” He widened his eyes, but then and they both went to clean themselves up.

After coming back, they sat back down, and he yawned. “So… shall we turn in for the night? I am terribly tired after the ball.”

“Oh, Hubert. You’re so boring in your old age. But I guess we’ve had enough excitement… for one night.” And so, Edelgard wrapped her arms around Hubert, her thoughts drifting to the man who was falling into sleep beside her. She became giddy as she dreamed of the other things they could do together, in their future, and then joined him in a deep, contented sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for @laurooms as part of the Edelbert Trick-or-Treat weekend!
> 
> I hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> Thanks to my lovely husband for editting as always~


End file.
